


Cock Stuffed

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	Cock Stuffed

Cock Stuffed

Reader and turtle of choice

Cock stuffed; that was the best way to put the way you were feeling right now. Filled to the brim, stretched to your limit, and completely at the mercy of the large mutant turtle you were sheathed on. Restrained on his lap you try to shift your weight to alleviate the pressure but he holds fast nipping at your throat growling deep in his chest. You weren’t going anywhere, not without his permission.

His large green hands were firmly clamped down on your backside holding you in place tilting his hips so the tip of his titanium hard cock was pressed to the deepest it could reach. He knew what this was doing to your body and reveled in the notion of you mindless and desperate because of him.

His green skin glistened with perspiration holding tightly to his control that only a ninja with years of practice could possess. The urge to rut into you was excruciating but he loved they way you looked at this moment, flushed, lips parted and moist from your tongue, you were absolutely breathtaking and you were his.

His mesmerizing eyes swirled with emotion and his lips curled up in a devilish grin seeing you teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure. No human could do this to you, only he and his beautifully endowed manhood could have you on the verge of a climax without any friction.

“How are you feeling?” his raspy voice cuts deep striking at the building pressure in your belly.

Before you can respond the mutant turtle somehow pulses his cock snuggly embedded and your head lulls back, your voice lost in the sudden sharp sensation of being over stretched. “Fuck.” You hiss through clenched teeth feeling your heart hammering against y our chest threatening to bust free if he didn’t start moving soon.

Your fingers dip into the dense muscles of his arm and you roll your hips hoping to urge him on, you were dying here.

“Please.” It’s almost a whisper, breathy and frantic leaning forward to ghost your lips over his taking in his scent.

Then he decides you’ve endured enough and with a feathered finesse his hands smoothly slip from your ass to your hips and lift you effortlessly. With the pressure relieved you gasp gifted with the slick glide of his heated flesh dragging in all the right places inside of you.

When the tip of his turgid length brushes at the roof of your canal stimulating that one special spot, your eyes snap open and every cell, every nerve ending comes to life erupting in a sensation that stole every ounce of breath in your lungs.

Your back arches and he nearly loses his grip on you as you thrash on his lap coming undone around him. His name rises to the heavens as they leave your lips sung only for him but meant for all to hear.

“That’s it, cum for me.” The turtle rumbles striking that spot again and again with each unrelenting down stroke of your hips guided by his own hands.

Your body was on fire, feeling as if every fiber of your sanity was being ripped apart and stitched back together again as he kept the brutal rhythm. You tried to scream to but nothing managed to make it out your mouth besides a whimper. You had never felt so alive and yet at the edge of death at the same time. You wanted to cry, to sing, to burst into fire all at once as he brought you higher and higher. How could he be this good, how did you manage to get this fucking lucky?

Through the haze of your fading orgasm you could tell he was holding back, his muscles coiled tight like a snake ready to strike. But when you heard his breath hitch, you knew something snapped inside him and curiously his scent changed in that same instant. A guttural growl rolled up his throat vibrating the plates of his plastron and made only one word come to mind, ‘feral’.

Then with the speed that was his hallmark you found yourself flat on your back pinned beneath his massive weight, his throbbing cock still sheathed to the hilt never missing a beat. Again he growls snapping his hips forward viciously making you see stars and you could have sworn you felt him get bigger? How was that possible? Your name leaves his lips but it scarcely sounds like him, his voice sharp and dangerous sending a crack of excitement straight to your over stimulated cunt. Your mutant turtle was on pure instinct now, to mate, to claim, to consume.

“You’re mine.” He whispered into your ear before his teeth clamped down of your pulse point and his inhuman pace continued. Over and over he pounds into you grunting and groaning out his pleasure holding your down with his teeth, growling like a fucking wild animal, daring you to move but you wouldn’t change where you were right now for the world.

His teeth sink deeper and you feel the flesh on your neck break under the pressure of his teeth. The warm flood of crimson seeps from the fresh open wound and his warm tongue laps it away before it could cool on your skin.

Your body rocks with each powerful drive of his hips as you claw at his shell trying to gain any kind of solid ground before you lose your mind completely. Coiled deep in your belly you can feel his coming fast and hard, even before it hits you you’re already shaking from the force of it. Then like the 4th of fucking July you break into a million pieces with every color of the rainbow. This time you scream, you cry out until your voice is raw and hoarse from overuse and somehow through the eruption of your climax you hear him follow you roaring into the crook of your neck his hips still pistoning unevenly against yours as he fills you in a new way .

You can feel it, every ounce of his beautiful release as it rushes into you, coating you in the hot thick torrent of his cum. Over filled you feel it rush out where you’re joined cooling on the blanket beneath you both. 

His breathing slows and his grip loosens giving you a reprieve from his strength knowing full well you would be sporting bruises where his fingers tips were just sunk deeply into your curves. Then his tongue swirls around one more time on your throat gathering the last of your spent life blood and lets your flesh go. Warm lips press to the wound and he huffs out a deep breath.

“Did I hurt you?” there is hesitance in his voice worried he did irreversible damage to your relationship. 

“Beautifully so.”

His eyes meet yours and the sex weak smile you gave him let him know you enjoyed every minute of what had just transpired. Another heavy sigh he tries to pull from of your body but you legs hold him fast keeping his hips flush with yours refusing to give up the feeling of being cock stuffed.

“A few more minutes please.” You whisper before claiming his lips.


End file.
